War of the Worlds
by chibix1
Summary: A crossover fic with the movie War of the Worlds! Beware movie spoilers! Aliens come to earth to destroy the human race and nothing seems to stop them! Is this the end of earth as we know it?
1. The attack

Welcome to my new fanfic everyone! This is one of many movie fic crossover ideas in my brain right now. Sorry I was going to post this fic yesterday but something came up. Here are a few things you need to know about this fic before you read it:

This was yugioh crossed over with the movie "War of the Worlds" if you have not seen the movie beware it does give away the movie because it is VERY much like the movie. That's right a lot of SPOILERS. If you have seen the movie that's good because I do recommend that you watch "War of the Worlds" before you read this fic but that is up to you.

Yes Rebecca is in this fic however I have still paired Yami and Yugi because that is my favorite pairing. I don't have anything against a Yugi/Rebecca fic but I just cant write them for some reason.

The chapters are going to be pretty long unlike my last fic so that means I wont be updating everyday like I used to with "One More Day" I hope you enjoy this fan fic and I hope that you will review because this is what keeps me motivated! XD well on to the first chapter! ENJOY

Discaimer: I do not own Yugioh! I do not own the movie War of the Worlds! And I'm poor so please don't sue me!

OoOoOoOoO

WAR OF THE WORLDS

OoOoOoOoO

No one would have believed, in the early years of the 21st century, that as men busied them selves about their various concerns, they observed and studied. The way a man with a microscope might scrutinize the creatures that swarm and multiply in a drop of water. With infinite complacency men went to and fro about the globe confident of our empire over this world yet across the gulf of space intellects vast and cool and unsympathetic regarded our planet with envious eyes and slowly and surely drew their plans against us.

OoOoO

The Attack

OoOoO

After grabbing what few things he needed from the bathroom Sugoroku packed them in with his cloth then flipped the lid to the suit case shut and zipped up. He grabbed the handle and made his way down the stairs tugging the luggage beside him. He was followed by his grandson who was still in his pajamas and slippers.

"Okay Yugi, I will be back in about three days, more then likely Monday evening, there are phone numbers posted on the refrigerator and money so you can order a pizza or something on the table. I don't care if you have a couple friends over as long as the house stays fairly clean. Don't be out too late and make sure the shop stays locked up until I get back. Oh and by the way Rebecca is going to stay here while we are gone."

"She is going to stay here?" Yugi said surprised by the arrangement.

"Yes she can sleep in the guest room I pulled out the fold away bed so please get blankets and pillows from the closet for her." Before Yugi could think of a protest there was a knock at the door. Sugoroku set his suit case down and opened the door to see Rebecca and Professor Hopskin standing there. Rebecca with a huge smile jumped in the door and put her arms around Yugi.

"Darde!" She squealed hugging Yugi who immediately flushed red.

"You two behave your selves while we are away." The professor said. Rebecca let go of Yugi giving him fresh air again and turned to her grandfather.

"Hai Ojichan! We will be fine." She smiled. The professor and Sugoroku gave their final goodbyes then got into the car and drove away. Yugi stood at the door with Rebecca waving until they were gone. They two returned into the house shutting the door. Rebecca looked at Yugi with a smiling making Yugi blush again.

"What is it?" He said becoming red.

"Nice pajamas!" She giggled. Yugi turned even redder and scratched the back of his head with an embarrassed laugh.

"Well I didn't know you were going to be staying here; I just got up a little while ago." Yugi said.

"Right…well where will I be staying?" Rebecca said pulling her suit case over to her.

"Oh, this way." Yugi said turning to lead her to the guessed room. Yugi grabbed some blankets and a pillow from the closet and laid them on the bed. Rebecca followed him in the room.

"Make your self at home." Yugi said then he left giving her a chance to settle in the room. He walked up stairs to his room and got dressed. Yami appeared as Yugi tried to calm his hair down a bit.

"Are you sure you can handle killer out there for three whole days?" Yami chuckled leaning up against the wall.

"It won't be that bad, it's only three days." Yugi said turning after he was finished. He walked out to the hall way waving for Yami to follow. They both came upon the living room where Rebecca was already sitting waiting for Yugi to return. She looked up right away smiling at both Yugi then Yami.

"Darde!" She shrieked jumping up to hug Yugi.

"Hello Rebecca." Yami said watching her suffocate Yugi with her bear hug.

"Hello mou hitori no Yugi!" She smiled to Yami while still squeezing Yugi who was once again red. Finally after she had squeezed the life out of Yugi she let go and sat flipping the channels to the TV.

"I'm gonna go make some breakfast are you hungry?" Yugi asked the preoccupied girl staring at the TV. Rebecca didn't seem to hear him.

"Rebecca?" Yugi said trying to get the girl's attention.

"Look!" She said pointing at the TV. The news was on reporting about a lighting storm. Yugi listened at the reporter announced the story.

"Huge lightning storms hitting across the globe, the biggest reported in history. No damage or deaths reported just yet. These tremendous storms seem to come unexpectedly cutting out power and sending crews scrambling to restore order to the cities. For some reason our reporters in these areas haven't responded back to us. Cities affected by these storms so far are as follows. Los Angeles New York in the United States, Mexico City, London, Paris, Moscow, Cairo, and we just have word that Hong Kong was struck not to long ago. Since none of our sources have contacted us this is all the information we can report at this time."

"Wow, sounds pretty bad." Yugi said.

"I wonder what's going on." Rebecca said as they all watched the short little clips of film that were replaying on the TV.

"Seems the weather has gone a little crazy." Yami said. They continued watching a few more minutes then Yugi turned to Rebecca once more.

"Did you want something to eat?" Yugi asked

"No thanks." She said keeping her eyes on the news report. Yugi nodded and walked to the kitchen. He pulled out some pans and began to cook him self an omelet.

Yami joined Yugi in the kitchen and watched as he cooked some breakfast. Rebecca flipped through the channels after the report was over and tried to find something else to watch. It seemed the nearly every channel had some type of report about the lightning storms. She soon got tired of watching the same reports over and over so she decided to see what Yugi was cooking. She hopped up and went to the kitchen. She sat down next to Yami just as Yugi was finished serving him self. Yugi sat down at the table to eat. It felt funny have two different eyes watching him as he ate.

"Are you sure you are not hungry Rebecca?" Yugi asked.

"I ate before I came here, but I'm sure you are a great cook, I'll have to try some of your omelet tomorrow!" Rebecca grinned.

"Okay I'll make you some tomorrow." Yugi said

"Promise?" She giggled.

"Sure." Yugi said putting more egg in his mouth so he could finish.

Yami chuckled again at the silly girl who was secretly drooling over his hikari. Yugi finished and got up to wash his plate and the frying pan he dirtied. He glanced out the window as he scrubbed the pan. The yard right outside the window began to get darker which seemed a little strange to Yugi. He watched as clouds began to roll in rather fast. Yami watched Yugi noticing that he had stopped scrubbing the pan and stood motionless staring out the window.

"Aibou?" He finally inquired. Yugi snapped out of it and looked over his shoulder at Yami. The concern Yugi showed was very clear. Yugi looked back at the clouds for a few minutes then dropped the pan and scrubby and ran to the door. Yami was quick to follow.

"Hey wait!" Rebecca called chasing after them. The three ran outside and looked up to the darkening sky.

"What is that!" Rebecca said seeing the black clouds churning at an incredible rate. They moved in faster now and the wind began to pick up. There seemed to be a glow coming from behind the charcoal colored clouds.

"The weather never said anything like this would happen." Yugi said. The wind grew stronger now blowing debris down the street.

"Its not one of those storms the news reported is it!" Rebecca said a little alarmed.

"No it couldn't be." Yugi said trying to sound confident.

"Its not going to get worse is it?" Rebecca asked as the wind flapped her rainbow scarf around.

"I don't know." Yami said

"That's strange.." Yugi said. The other two look over at Yugi who seemed to be analyzing something.

"The wind is blowing towards the storm!" Yugi gasped.

The wind continued to get worse. Rebecca clutched her scarf and hat so it wouldn't fly away. By now there were a lot of people outside checking out the unexpected storm. Everyone stood watching the storm intensify and then suddenly the wind stopped. Everyone looked around amazed at the sudden loss of wind.

"Amazing" Yami said looking around.

Just then a loud flash of lightning struck down. It was far away but the noise it made seemed as if it was right next to them. Everyone jumped at the immediate crash it made.

"Whoa!" Yugi said.

"That was a huge strike." Yami said

"Maybe we should get inside." Yugi said.

The three turned to go in the house just before the lighting struck again. They all turned to see how close it hit. Though it seemed to strike the same spot the trio couldn't seem to believe their eyes. Not more then five seconds later it struck again this time louder and more violent.

"Its getting pretty…" Yugi began but was cut off by more lighting strikes. It was stronger now and closer this time. The ground nearly shook at the strength of the impact.

"INSIDE!" Yami said grabbing Yugi and Rebecca who seemed to frighten to move.

The three rushed into the house and Yami ran to the huge window in the living room to keep watching. Yugi and Rebecca followed him but Rebecca was a bit to scared to get so close to the window. Suddenly the storm went into a massive fit of strikes sending even Yami to hide behind the couch. The strikes were so fast and so loud that it shook the whole house. Rebecca was covering her ears. Yami was peeking over the couch still hiding from direct viewing of the window.

"Why isn't there any thunder!" Yugi shouted over the loud strikes.

"Why wont it stop already!" Rebecca cried.

"I don't know!" Yugi yelled.

Just as if there was no storm at all it stopped. The house was suddenly quiet all except for the heavy breathing of the three frightened teens who hid behind the couch. Yami stood up very slowly keeping his eyes focused on the window. He stepped over the couch and moved over to the glass to look out.

"Mou hitori no boku!" Yugi cried not wanted Yami to leave his side just yet.

He stood up a little but fear kept him from leaving the comfort from behind the couch. Yami made it to the window and peered out. The clouds seemed to be subsiding a tiny bit and there didn't seem to be any more lighting. Rebecca was softly weeping from her spot on the floor next to Yugi. Yugi sat down and tried to calm her.

"Its over now." He said trying to get her to focus on him. She looked up at him and removed her hands from her ears.

"It is?" She mumbled with a sniffle. Yugi nodded.

"Are you both alright?" Yami asked a little concerned. Yugi loked at Rebecca who seemed to be calm now and slowly nodded. Yami turned to the door and headed for the front yard.

"Wait!" Yugi shrieked getting up to follow.

Rebecca was on his heels not wanting to be alone. Yami ran to the middle of the street and looked around. He found a bunch of people running a certain way and he decided to follow. Yugi and Rebecca were at his side very shortly. Rebecca was hugging her self trying to keep warm in the chill outside. Yami saw a crowd of people down the street and stopped. Every car on the road was stopped. He found the first person who was at a car with the hood up.

"What's going on?" Yami asked.

"I don't know it just stopped running right before the lighting stopped. Weird though, I've never had a problem with this car." The man said. Yami looked around at all the other cars. No one seemed to be able to start them. Yami quickly started to follow people who were walking towards a different street. Yugi pulled Rebecca along who didn't seem to be able to keep up.

"Wait mou hitori no boku!" Yugi pleaded wanted Yami to slow so he could keep up. Yami slowed down to a trot as he neared a different street.

"Yugi!" A voice called. Yugi stopped and looked. Yami stopped and turned to see who was calling his Hikari's name also.

"Yugi!" Jounochi called running to them dodging people who were running through the streets.

"Jounoch-kun!" Yugi called grateful that his friend was okay.

"Did you check that lighting? It struck not to far from here you should see it!" Jounochi said. He quickly led them to the spot where the lightning had hit, which was now surrounded by a crowd of people.

"It was wild, it hit fifty-six times in just this spot! I counted them." Jounochi said as them made their way into the crowd to get a look at the creator in the ground.

Yami and Jounochi made their way to the front of the crowd so they could look at the deep hole in the ground. Yugi stood with Rebecca just out side the pile of people since they were much smaller in size and didn't want to put through the mass. Yugi stood on his tip toes to see if he could see anything. Yami kneeled down and cautiously placed his hand on the rubble and quickly with drew.

"Is it hot?" Jounochi asked.

"No……Its cold." Yami said confused touching the ground again feeling the chilled icy ground.

"Impossible!" Jounochi said touching the ground for him self. Yami continued touching the ground trying to figure out what was going on when he felt a rumble. He blinked as it slowly rumbled again. He removed his hand baffled at the new happenings.

"Did you feel that?" Yami asked as Jounochi also withdrew his hand from the ground. Suddenly the ground trembled more as it began to form cracks into the crater. Yami and Jounochi stood up as everyone began to back up.

"Mou hitori no boku!" Yugi called feeling the rumbling.

There were too many people for him to push his way through the crowd. The ground started to shake even more and the ground started to crack right through the black top of the road. The mass of people started to move away from the crater. Yugi was trying to get closer to the crater to find Yami. Rebecca who was afraid she would loose Yugi grabbed him by the sleeve and held on as tight as she could. Yami and Jounochi backed away and in the confusion of the panicing people looking for safety went in different directions.

The ground cracked more as a huge tremor send people crashing to the ground. Yami fell to the ground as the crack slit right through passing him and heading towards the curb of the street. It didn't stop there causing the near by building's windows to shatter. Yami struggled to stand as the ground below him shook and the crack beside him tore open even more. He heard Yugi calling him over the shouts and screams of everyone around him.

"Aibou!" He shouted getting to his feet. He looked around to see which way it was coming from.

"Mou hitori no boku!" Yugi called trying to stay on his feet. Yami caught sight of him and started to fight his way through the crowd and the floor shook wildly and the buildings around him were starting to crumble. He reached out hoping Yugi could grab his hand.

"Aibou!" He shouted as Yugi reached for him.

Rebecca was starting to loose her grip on Yugi's sleeve. Just before Yugi got a good grip on Yami's hand the floor beneath them split open causing the three of them to fall to the floor as the ground opened up. The ground was shifting fast and soon it started to swell raising up right where the lightning had struck. Yami flipped over on his back and sat up. People were running everywhere trying to get to a safe spot. Soon the tallest buildings near by had literally split in half and were being pulled apart. A piece of the building cracked and began to fall to the street as the foundation weakened. Almost helplessly Yugi grabbed Rebecca and tried to crawl away from the point of impact.

He wasn't making it very far when a strong grip hauled him to his feet and pulled him and Rebecca away as the chunk of bricks landed. Yami was on his feet backing away also. He could no longer see Yugi or Rebecca anywhere. He looked around trying to find them and started to push his way through the people running about.

Yugi finally looked up after being dragged to a safer spot seeing Jounochi still pulling him. They stopped abruptly as the ground in the center on the intersection rose up crumbling even more. Dust few clouding the air and making it hard to see what was going on. Yugi watched through the dust as a huge chunk of the ground rose up and lights beneath it seemed to appear from under the ground then rising into the air. Yami watched in horror as a machine stood on three legs finally began to become visible. The crowd was aw struck as this monster of a machine stood before them. It was huge standing high in the air above all the buildings.

"What is that?" Rebecca mumbled softly.

Before she could get a reply the machine moved then with a quick flash a laser shot from the thing aiming down at the crowd. The people were sent into an even bigger panic running for their lives. Jounochi instinctively clutched onto Yugi and Rebecca and started to run. Yugi protested the action and tried to get him to stop.

"Wait!" He yelled but Jounochi continued to drag him.

"Mou hitori no boku!" Yugi shouted.

Yami had also begun to run from the monster on three legs. He couldn't find Yugi nor could he see where Jounochi had gone. All he could do is run as the laser shot out again blasting people around him. Suddenly it hit right in front of him and the victim exploded into dust which snowed all over Yami. He stopped in a panic and turned to hide behind a car. He looked around franticly trying to find somewhere safe to hide or go. There were people being hit by the laser and being vaporized into dust all around Yami was in a state of shock not knowing what was going on or what he should do. Sensing he didn't have much time he jumped up and made a break for it. He ran as fast as he could as the laser shot around missing him every time dust blew up and in his face as the bodies of people exploded, leaving only their clothing to flap around in the wind and land softly to the ground. Yami ducked as the laser shot above him exploding cars and anything else that people used to hide behind. Yami ducked into a building and then back out as the glass windows shattered and he continued to run.

Yugi was still being dragged by Jounochi. He pulled them into an ally and down through cutting into a yard then over a fence. He stopped huffing and puffing for air trying to breathe in oxygen. They could hear screams and the sound of the lasers shooting people and the sound of building crumbling and glass shattering and cars exploding. Before they could find to much time to ketch their breath Jounochi was dragging them to their feet again.

"Common!" He shouted dragging them through the nearby ally way.


	2. Escape to safety

Next chapter is here! How do you like it so far? Thanks for the reviews also. They were great! And yes this story may make a lot more sense if you have seen the movie "War of the Worlds" Hope you like this chapter. It takes a while to write each chapter but it is coming along good. I kind of think it is too much like the movie and I should change it more but I can't help it really however I think I know how to now. In any case let me know how I'm doing and review! ENJOY

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or War of the Worlds! Please don't sue…I'm poor seriously…

OoOoO

Escape to safety

OoOoO

Finally they had made it to the Kame Game shop safely. Jounochi pulled them in the door and as far into the house as he could before the three of them collapsed to the ground. They laid gasping and panting for more and more air. After cooling down a bit Jounochi stood up and peeked out the window. At a far distance he could see the tripod walking above the buildings still shooting the laser into the crowds. Jounochi turned back not wanting to watch.

"Those things came from the ground! They were underneath us!" Jounochi shouted. Rebecca who had been dazed jumped a bit looking up to se Jounochi pacing through the room in a circle. Yugi stood up.

"What are they?" Yugi asked knowing there wouldn't be an answer.

"The lightning! That must be their power source!" Jounochi concluded. He paced and paced. He was franticly walking about making Rebecca even more scared. She scooted against the wall and buried her face into her arms and started to sob.

"Jounoch-kun settle down your scaring us." Yugi pleaded.

"I want my Jichan!" Rebecca cried.

"I'm sure he is okay Rebecca, we will find him soon." Yugi said trying to calm her down. Jounochi still paced his circle.

"No I want to see him NOW!" She cried loader.

"Okay okay lets see if I can call him." Yugi said running to get the list of numbers to reach them. He picked up the phone and put it to his ear. He slowly hung it back up.

"What?" Jounochi asked

"Its dead." Yugi said shoving the list of numbers into his pocket. Jounochi ran to the TV and tried to flip it on, but no power. Rebecca pulled out a cell phone she had however it too had no power what so ever.

"This is impossible!" Rebecca cried.

"Nothing has power not even the wall clock!" Jounochi cried.

"That can't be!" Yugi said trying to turn on a lamp to no avail.

"What's going on here?" Jounochi yelled throwing the remote across the room. Rebecca started to cry again.

"Jounoch-kun settle down!" Yugi pleaded. Just as he finished the words Yami threw open the door and stumbled in. The three looked up at Yami who was plastered with a mixture of fear and disbelief on his face. He came into the room slowly and leaned himself against the wall and sunk to the floor.

"Mou hitori no boku!" Yugi shouted happy to know he was alright. He rushed to Yami's side and sat next to him.

"Are you alright?" Yugi asked a little worried that Yami was not responding to him.

"Hey you there?" Jounochi said kneeling down next to Yami.

He reached out to pat Yami on the shoulder causing him to jump at the touch. Dust covered Yami's hair and face and shoulders. Yami moved his eyes over to Yugi still in shock trying to get a grip on him self. Yugi put his hand on Yami shoulder to dust the powder off him. Yami quickly stopped him and stood up. With out a word Yami walked off up the stairs.

"Wait!" Yugi called following him.

Jounochi followed next followed by Rebecca who didn't want to be alone. Yami ran in the bathroom and blasted the faucet and began to clean off the dust he was sprayed with. Yugi watched at he tried to scrub him self clean of the powder all over his skin.

"Whats going on?" Jounochi asked peeking in the door.

"What is that stuff?" Yugi asked.

Yami shot him a saddened look telling him not to inquire again. After he was done he left the bathroom and ran into Yugi's room grabbing his book bag and shoving some of Yugi's things into it. He pushed it into Yugi's arms as Yugi reached the doorway.

"Get some food and put it in here, Rebecca go get what ever you can carry from your things we have to leave now!" Yami shouted. Already confused Rebecca began to question Yami's order.

"Now Rebecca we have to leave NOW!" Yami shouted. Jounochi understanding why he was rushing to leave pulled Rebecca down the hall.

"Get your stuff now!" Jounochi ordered.

Yami ran to the kitchen following Yugi who began to put a few things in his bag. Yami helped shoving things into the bag then zipping it up as Jounochi had run into the room with Rebecca who had a small bag of things with her.

"Lets get out of here." Yami said. The three of them followed Yami out the back door. He led them away from where the Tripods were coming from.

"Where are we going!" Rebecca called trying to keep up. No one answered her. They ran and ran trying to get as far away from what ever those things were.

The noise could still be heard from a far. It was the sound of building crumbling and people screaming. There were hundreds of people running though the streets trying to get away. Yami and Jounochi kept them off the main roads for as long as they could. They didn't stop when they got to the edge of Domino City. They had been running for hours and everyone was tired. Rebecca was especially tired of being dragged by Jounochi. Finally she had enough and jerked her hand away making Jounochi halt in place. Everyone stopped running now. Rebecca dropped her self to the floor crossing her arms in protest.

"We gotta keep moving!" Jounochi protested. Rebecca shook her head.

"We don't have time for this Rebecca." Yami said standing over her. Rebecca turned putting her back to him. Yami frowned and turned to Yugi.

"You talk to her." He huffed and walked off. Yugi sighed and sat down next to her.

"Rebecca what's the matter?" Yugi asked softly, still out of breath.

"I don't want to run anymore!" Rebecca wined.

"But we have to get away. Those things are still coming this way!" Yugi emphasized. Rebecca shook her head again.

"Where are you taking me!" Rebecca shouted. Yugi was quiet. He had no idea where they were going.

"Rebecca we have to.."

"I want to see my Jichan!" She shouted. Yugi was taken back but continued to try and calm her down.

"But Rebecca I don't know.."

"Take me to Jichan!" She shouted again. Yugi sat silent.

"Yugi where is Professor Hopskin?" Jounochi asked.

"He and my Jichan went to Tokyo for a few days." Yugi said

"Then that's where we will go look." Yami said. He turned back to Rebecca. "…but we will never get there unless we keep moving." He said directly at her. She pouted a little and stood her tired body up.

"Just don't pull my arm so hard." She frowned.

The four once again continued on this time with some kind of destination. Tokyo was pretty far from Domino City but they had to find Sugoroku and Professor Hopskin. Rebecca hugged her bag for warmth. It was getting colder now that the sun was setting. She was wearing her blue skirt which wasn't very warm. She rapped her scarf around her neck more and pulled out a pair of gloves she had almost forgotten about. They were a good distance from Domino City now and there didn't seem to be any danger around. Yugi hugged him self and was staring straight ahead watching his breath as it formed into a cloud as he breathed out. His nose was cold his ears were cold his hands were cold, yet he continued to run along side Yami.

Jounochi was leading the group as they hurried though the field. They came to a fork in the gravel road they were traveling on and Jounochi looked down both directions. He turned deciding on which path to take as everyone behind him protested to follow. Jounochi noticed his friend's refusal to follow him and stopped to see what the deal was.

"Common!" He pleaded.

"Tokyo is this way." Yami said.

"Yeah I wanna see my Jichan!" Rebecca insisted.

"I know but the sun is going down and its going to get really cold, my Uncle lives about two miles down this road. He will let us stay the night and give us warm pillows and blankets to use." Jounochi said. No one seemed to be too excited to follow him.

"Well do you want to sleep out side on the cold ground?" Jounochi huffed.

"Well I don't." Rebecca frowned. She looked over at Yugi and Yami sniffling.

"It would be safer to get some place warm." Yami said.

"Alright let's go then." Jounochi said turning to lead the way.

He three friends followed close behind. Yugi was freezing and he hoped that this uncle of Jounochi's didn't live too much farther. He was starting to loose feeling in his fingers. The chilly wind started to pick up sending the four refuges huddling closer to each other for warmth. Soon they came upon an old house in a small area off the gravel road. There weren't many houses around but Jounochi seemed to know this particular house. He ran up onto the porch and knocked on the door. He was still hugging him self trying to get his rugged blue jean jacket to keep him warm which the wind wasn't helping. He waited for an answer while the three behind him tried to stay warm in the numbing wind.

"Hello? Uncle Furanku? Is anyone home?" Jounochi shouted as he knocked harder on the door. He put his hand on the door knob and turned it. It was unlocked and he pushed the door open peeking into the dark house.

"Hello? Uncle Furanku?" Jounochi walked into the warm house.

He looked around then waved for his friends to follow. Jounochi flipped on the light and looked around. No one seemed to be home. He walked further into the elegant western stile home. The hard wood floors beneath his shoes creaked softly as he stepped down the hall towards the living room. Everyone followed him in the house thankful to be in a heated home so they could warm up. Jounochi moved into the living room finding the television turned on. He looked puzzled seeing no one watching it. But some one had to be here if the TV was on.

"Uncle Furanku?" Jounochi called.

The house seemed almost too quiet. It was certainly giving Rebecca the creeps. She huddled in between Yugi and Yami for safety. She was still shivering from the weather outside and it was hard to stay still and quiet in the eerie country house. In the distance the sound of something dropping to the hard wood floor was heard against the silence.

"Hello?" Jounochi jumped turning to the direction of the noise. It was coming from the kitchen. Jounochi walked softly down the hall trying to keep as quiet as possible. He peered into the kitchen and seeing that there wasn't anyone there he took it upon him self to enter.

Before he could react someone had him in a head lock with a death grip. He was swinging around like crazy then he dropped to his knees while the person clutched his neck unmercifully. He was gagging at the sudden loss of air and trying to get away but the grip was too strong to fight. Yami quickly tried to get the crazed man off his friend. He was quickly knocked away into the trash can and fell over. Rebecca though it would be a good idea to scream her head off. Yugi was next to try and help his friend out. He struggled to pull the arms away from Jounochi who was kicking and fighting but to no avail.

"Let go of him! Jounoch-kun!" Yugi shouted. Suddenly the man dropped Jounochi like he was uninterested. He stood up and looked down at the boy gasping to breathe rubbing his neck.

"Is that you nephew?" The man said in a deep husky voice.

"Nice to see you too Uncle Furkanu." Jounochi said looking up at the man towering above him. The man chuckled.

"You scarred the livin' hell outa me boy! I thought them things were trying to get in here!" He said pulling Jounochi to his feet. He gave Jounochi a loving pat on the back that nearly knocked him down again.

"You know about those things?" Jounochi asked trying to steady him self again.

"Came up outa the ground I hear, bigger then buildings they are. We gotta get prepared to fight back." Furanku said opening a cabinet and pulling out a bottle of whiskey. He unscrewed the lid off and took a long swig then offered it to Jounochi. Jounochi shook his head in disgust.

"You aint got none of your father in ya do ya boy, common lets get some where a little more safe." He said before taking another long swig then leading the four down the stairs to the basement. It seemed set up with some supplies and blankets. Furanku set the bottle of whiskey down and sat in the recliner to rest.

"You must be tired, you and your friends get some rest while you still can, I'll keep look out, don't worry we are well protected down here." He took another drink and pulled out his 'protection' a sturdy well taken care of shot gun.

"Thanks for letting us stay here." Jounochi said then he turned to his friends.

Everyone was tired from all the running plus it was late. Rebecca collapsed to the floor dropping her bad beside her. She quickly rapped up in a blanket that was offered to her. Yami sat next to a very exhausted Yugi. Jounochi sat down and rested his tired body. It was quite dark and the only light came from the tiny window towards the top of the ceiling. The room was silent and the only bit of noise came when the liquid sloshed around in the bottle as Furanku took a drink from it.

Yami finding no sleep glanced at Yugi who was lightly sleeping next to him. He stood up after a while and stepped quietly over to the window. He glanced out into the dark field out side of the ranch home. Soon Jounochi was standing next to him looking out the window. They looked at each other only for a moment knowing how the other was feeling. Jounochi of course couldn't sleep and was worried about the situation. It still seemed like a dream that they couldn't wake up from. Yami felt similar and he still had pictures in his mind of the tripod killing off people as if they were nothing at all. The images were burned into his mind. The screams were burned into his memory. Yami glanced over to make sure Yugi was okay. It was just another pointless worry of his that maybe he would look over and Yugi would be gone or injured or worse. Jounochi leaned against the wall and looked over Yami who seemed to stare blankly at Yugi's resting figure.

"I'm sure we're safe for now." Jounochi said softly trying to reassure his friend. Yami nodded a bit and turned his gaze back to the window. Soon a soft snore could be heard then it grew into a much deeper sleeping snore. Yami and Jounochi looked over at Furanku who was sound a sleep with the half empty bottle of whiskey in his hand still. Jounochi chucked a bit.

"So much for our look out." Jounochi said

"I wasn't planning on sleeping anyway." Yami said.

"If you want you can rest and I'll stay up." Jounochi said.

"No that's alright, I can't sleep. I need to make sure everything will be safe for.." Yami trailed off.

Jounochi knew what he was trying to say. He wouldn't sleep until he knew Yugi was safe. It was his unspoken promise to always protect his Aibou. Jounochi reached up and patted Yami on the back to let him know he understood the reasons. The two were quiet for a while listening to the sounds of the others in the room sleep, some more loudly then others. Yami kept his eyes out the window making sure it was safe.

"When I got separated from him it scared me…" Yami began talk just to have some kind of sound to occupy him. "…all I knew was I had to get away and find him and make sure he was safe. I can't let anything happen to him…Ever." Yami said. Jounochi was silent as the dark talked out his feelings. "…I watched all those people die because of that….thing………I can't let that happen to.." Yami teared up and stopped in his sentence. Jounochi was quiet. Yami looked over at Yugi who was peacefully sleeping as light from the window dusted his tired face.

Sometimes fear or even a painful situation can make some one realize something that maybe they hadn't noticed yet. Yami had always been by Yugi's side. They were destine to meet and destine to deal with the hardships they were given. Yugi was Yami's partner, but now in this unreal event Yami realized he cared for Yugi a lot more then he knew.

"I have to keep him safe…because………I love him." Yami said with a sigh. A small smile almost made its way to Yami just then. He did love Yugi. He loved him more than anything. Maybe after this was all over he might even try and find a way to tell him that.

"Don't worry; we can both make sure nothing happens." Jounochi said confidently. Yami nodded again trying not to look so glum.

Rebecca lay quietly listening to the conversation. She made sure to lay silent so they would think she was asleep and keep talking. The words that came from Yami were like needles jabbing her heart. She swallowed the cold lump in her throat and tried not to tear up. She had loved Yugi ever since the first time they dueled. She would have followed him forever. It seemed though that she would have to keep her feelings to her self now. Somehow she had already realized that there would always be some one else instead of her that would be with Yugi. Rebecca sniffled a bit and snuggled into the blanket more. She ignored the fact she could see Yugi resting not far from her and fell slowly into an uneasy sleep.


	3. Under the rubble

Sorry for the late update! You know how the holidays go with the last minute shopping and family everywhere you look all the cooking and wrapping gifts and you get the idea. Well hope you all had a happy holiday. I sure did! Yes here is your next chapter finally! It doesn't fit the movie very well at all BUT I started to think it was TOO much like the movie so I wanted to make it more mine instead of just following the movie action for action, hope it doesn't suck as bad as I feel like it does. Well I hope you like it so far! ENJOY

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh OR the movie War of the Worlds! SO THERE! XD

OoOoO

Under the rubble

OoOoO

Yami rested in the lounge chair somewhat awake. Jounochi had fallen asleep sitting down and leaning against the cold cement wall. Yami blinked his eyes trying not to let them close, though it was hard he managed to stay awake. It was so quiet. Yami could hear soft breathing from the other four in the room. Moonlight was still glittering in and lighting up the room just enough so that Yami could see everyone sleeping around him. He kept as alert as he could trying not to let sleep take over him. Things seemed peaceful so far but it wasn't morning yet. Yami was just about to doze off when he jumped up hearing the sound of glass braking. He snapped out of his momentary slumber and looked around trying to find the source. Glancing over at Furanku he found the bottle of whiskey broken on the floor. Yami sighed and sat down trying to calm his nerves. He looked over at Yugi who was still sleeping unaffected by the shatter. Yami sighed and leaned back and let his tired eyes rest.

He wasn't trying to sleep. Some times your body just does what it wants, and in Yami's case it wanted sleep. He rested in the moonlight from the window in a not so heavy sleep. It didn't seem more then minutes that he had slept before the light started to flicker into the window. It was dull at first and very far away then the light got brighter and brighter flashing faster into the window. Yami twitched as the light stirred him in his light sleep. His violet eyes gazed out the window as the flashes of intense light became stronger. Yami was still drowsy not comprehending what was happening out side the window. He dully thought to him self that there seemed to be a lighting storm approaching. Suddenly a huge crash of light hit less then a mile away, however the crashing sound was all to familiar. It almost sounded like it had hit right inside the room by how loud it was. Yami jumped to his feet in a panic.

"They are attacking! Everyone get up!" Yami shouted although the crash had already awoken everyone sending them into the same pain state Yami had fallen into.

"What is it!" Yugi cried trying to scramble to his feet grabbing his book bag. Furanku stumbled to his feet and pulled out his gun.

"Its about time, lets kick some invader ass!" He said loading his gun. Rebecca was in to much shock to know what to do. She sat on the floor hugging the warmth of the blankets with a look of pure horror. Jounochi grabbed Furanku by the shoulder and swung him around.

"Put that away! Are you crazy!" Jounochi shouted.

"I aint gonna watch them destroy my home!" Furanku said clutching his gun. The lightning crashed more and more. The dark room lit up as bright as day as the flashes struck all around. It was so loud it was hard to hear anything. Soon the ground began to rumble.

"What's happening!" Rebecca shouted. Jounochi glanced out the window as debris flew around smashing into everything.

"Where is the safest place in here!" Jounochi shouted.

"What are you..?" Furanku began

"Where would you go in a tornado?" Jounochi shouted.

"In that utility room there!" Furanku said pointing. Yami wasted no time in dragging Yugi into that room. Jounochi waved at Rebecca to run for the room but in all her horror she couldn't get her self to move.

"Common!" Jounochi called grabbing her and hauling her to her feet and towards the room. Furanku was reluctant to follow them.

They all braced them selves behind the water heater. The intense noise grew as the chaos just outside grew more destructive. They could hear windows blowing out and more crashes then rumbles from the ground shifting which started to cause the cement foundation under them to crack. Rebecca gasped and let out a ear shattering scream as the cement began to crumble. The ceiling above them started to give way. Soon the wall behind them started to cave in Jounochi and Furanku pulled Rebecca out of the way while Yami gave Yugi a shove to move him to a safer spot just as the cement crashed to the ground.

Yugi stumbled forward to his knees. It sounded like a freight train had smashed into the house. Instinctively everyone covered their head with their arms for some kind of protection. Everything was crashing down around them. A cloud of dust swamped in from the crumbling cement and lumber that the house was made of. Yugi pulled a hand to his mouth to keep from breathing in the powdery debris that was airborne all around them. The horrible loud destruction continued for what seemed like forever. Even after the terror subsided no one would budge from their spot for fear of striking up a new assault. Minutes passes as Yugi gathered the courage to open his eyes. He swatted the dust as best as he could as he slowly looked up. The powder was so thick he could barely see Jounochi who was two feet in front of him. Soon the dust began to settle and Yugi lifted his head to look around. Jounochi also was taking a look at all the destruction. It began to get seriously cold now that the house was damaged.

"Is everyone alright?" Furanku said still in a protective position over Jounochi and Rebecca. It was then that Yugi realized that Yami was no where in sight.

"Mou hitori no boku!" He jumped up and ran to the pile of rubble they had occupied just before the attack.

Jounochi now also noticed Yami was missing ran to help Yugi search. The only thing they could think to do was dig. They began removing rubble and getting it out of the way. Furanku was soon helping them lift lumber and chunks of cement away searching desperately from Yami. Rebecca stood up from her kneeling position. She shook her head as tears rolled down her dusty flushed cheeks. She was breathing erratically trying to get a grip on her self not wanting to see what was under the rubble.

Yugi dug through as fast as his small arms would let him. Yami had pushed him knowing that the cement was going to topple down where they were. He had saved Yugi's life and hopefully not at the cost of his own. Soon Yugi came across blood stained cement and in his horror he dug even faster. He over turned a large piece of dry wall a found a hand poking out from the rubble. They worked furiously getting Yami uncovered from the rubble. It was to everyone's complete terror to find that there was a heavy truss pinning Yami where he was. Jounochi wasted no time in trying to lift it off his unconscious friend. Furanku jumped up to help though it barely budged an inch. Yugi took hold of Yami's bloody hand looking over the seemingly lifeless body. He wiped the dirt and blood from Yami's battered face. Jounochi dropped to the floor next to his trapped friend. Everyone was quiet. It didn't seem to really be happening. Nothing felt real anymore.

Rebecca came forward wanting to have a closer look. Her mind was in shock seeing something so terrible. She had never seen anything like this. She was only a child still. Tears were pouring out though she did not make a sound nor did she move from her spot as she looked over Yami. He was blood smeared and bruised. His eye brow was gashed and his cloths were in shreds. She could no longer hold back her sobs. Jounochi looked up noticing Rebecca as she began to loose it. Furanku jumped up and covered her eyes and pulling her away from the seen. She began to fight and kick.

"No! Let me go! Get AWAY!" She cried sobbing more then changing to an out right scream.

Furanku just held the young girl as she sobbed. Jounochi got up to try and help control the panicked girl. She broke away from Furanku's hold and started to helplessly pound on Jounochi's chest, thinking maybe if she pounded hard enough this would all go away, or she would wake up in her room from this sick nightmare. She sobbed more as her arms became weaker. Jounochi just let her let out her frustration since she wasn't really hurting him and plus it would help her emotionally. Yugi however was in his own state of shock. He was gently holding Yami's hand hoping for a sign of life. He couldn't hear Rebecca's tantrum nor could he notice anything around him. He was completely numb. He also did not realize the tears that streamed down his cheeks. All he could see and feel was Yami, his tangled thick hair with dirt and blood, his pale weak face, his tattered blue attire, his cold scrapped bloody hand.

Furanku decided to let them have a moment to them selves. He pushed his way out of the small room to see how much damage the rest of the house had taken. From the larger part of the basement the night sky was now visible through the gapping hole in the house. The first floor was crumbled to the ground which caved mostly into the basement. Furanku sighed knowing his house was now gone. He looked around for a way out of the basement. He didn't see anything right away noticing that the stairs had collapsed. He had to resort to pilling anything he could find to climb up to the first floor. After safely making it out of the basement he found the easiest way out side of the collapsed house. He ran quickly for the garage which was half gone too. He pushed through the piles of wood that had crumbled and found his way to the work bench. Luckily it had been mostly spared so he could find what he was looking for. He gabbed the item and ran back to the house jumping down into the basement again. He walked back into the room where the situation hadn't changed much. Rebecca was sitting hugging her knees quietly as tears rolled down her cheeks. Jounochi sat next to Yugi who was still holding Yami's hand helplessly. Furanku walked over and began to plan out how to go about freeing this friend of Jou's from the rubble.

"Jounochi, go find some of those blankets we had." He ordered. Jounochi looked up confused wanting to question his motives.

"Just do it boy!" Furanku snapped not wanting a thousand questions. Jounochi obeyed and left the room. Furanku kneeled down next to Yugi and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'mmo get him outa there, but I need your help kid." Furanku said. Yugi was quiet surprised by his willingness to help out and by his calm tone of voice. He looked up at the man who now had a determined look on his face. Jounochi had now returned with the blankets. Yugi moved as Furanku spread them out right in front of Yami. He sat down the item he had retrieved from the garage an slid it under the truss that was pinning Yami to the ground.

"Okay I'm going to use this car jack to lift this thing offa him and then you two need to gently pull him out from under there, okay?"

Yugi who was still in a state of shock only half understood what was going on but nodded in compliance. Furanku began to jack up the stand as is a car was on it. The truss started to lift up slowly. As soon as it was lifted enough to get Yami out from under it Yugi and Jounochi both slid Yami out from under the truss and onto the blankets that were laid out. Furanku let the jack down quickly then took to checking the boy who had been trapped. He checked to find a pulse right away which was there faintly then he check for breathing. Although he was indeed breathing the short painful gasp like breaths worried Furanku. It had to bee a sign of badly broken ribs or a punctured or collapsed lung. Rebecca stood up walking over to see Yami quietly. She covered her mouth nearly overwhelmed in her emotions once again as Furanku pulled open Yami's shirt to see how bad the injuries were. He placed a hand down to feel for broken ribs causing the seemingly lifeless body to spring to life flinching in the sharp pain the touch caused him. Rebecca yelped and took a step back.

"Is he okay! Is he alright!" She shouted. Jounochi quickly quieted her. Yugi flinched him self seeing Yami in so much pain over a small touch. His chest was black and blue and you could tell where the truss had landed.

"He is alright girl, he just need some rest ya hear me? Now shhh!" Furanku said covering Yami with a blanket since it was so cold.

Rebecca slowly sank to the floor sniffling and rubbing the tears from her eyes. Yugi sat next to Yami holding him as he rested. Furanku reassured him that Yami would be alright and that he was no longer in any more danger which was a huge relief. Jounochi leaned against the cement trying to gather his sanity back while Furanku went to dig though the rubble for any kind of supplies. Yugi was in a daze, so much in fact he didn't notice the movement below.

Violet eyes fluttered open although the vision was blurry at first the image of a person above him slowly came into focus. He blinked looking up at Yugi a little confused since the last thing he remembered was running into the small room in the basement. At the time he thought it would be a good idea to try and sit up however the pain was so intense he quickly melted back into Yugi's warm hold. Finally Yugi broke out of his daze to see Yami relaxing back into his lap after foolishly trying to get up. Yugi held tightly as he watched the pain spread through Yami's body dully. It was a relief to see life signs from him, but Yugi was still concerned for his yami. He pulled the blankets tighter to keep Yami warm while trying not to hurt him. Yami finally settled in his soothing spot on Yugi's lap.

He himself was starting to realize the biggest injury on his body as it throbbed every few minutes. He noticed too that his breathing was staggered from the worst pain he had in his chest. It seemed funny to him that he felt wet. His weak arms couldn't lift up far enough to wipe it away as it grew itchy just above his eye. Surprisingly the next thing he saw was Jounochi. He was right above him making him feel as if he was upside down. He pressed a clean cloth gently against Yami's forehead trying to control the gash above his eye. Yami was confused as to where all the blood was coming from as the cloth was pulled away. He just continued to look up at Jounochi who seemed to be talking but he couldn't hear what he was saying. Jounochi pressed another cloth against Yami's forehead trying to absorb all the crimson liquid from Yami's gash. Yami gazed at Yugi now who was looking down at him moving his lips but again Yami couldn't hear anything. It was all too confusing. He once again saw the cloth pull away from his head soaked with blood. He wanted to itch his head again but his arm never made it up to his head. Soon he started to hear noise around him which was a relief because he really wanted to hear what they were saying. He blinked his eyes as the fuzzy noise came back to him.

"..onegai if you can hear us..say something!" Was the first thing he could hear. He wasn't sure who's voice it was yet since it was so far away. It was a request that he couldn't do. His lips parted in an effort to speak but that's as far as it would go. He looked at the bloody towel again wondering now if it was coming from his head which now seemed to make sense.

"How is he?" Still can't make out who each voice is.

"He woke up a little bit ago but he doesn't seem to hear us or know what is going on."

"Just a bit of shock I'm thinkin, ask him to look at you and see if he understands."

"Okay…" Nothing was really making sense yet. "Mou hitori no boku?" That sounded so sweet to his ears. It had to be Yugi's voice. "…Mou hitori no boku please look at me." Yami blinked again. Despite how fuzzy reality seemed to be at the moment Yami turned his had on Yugi's lap to search for his face. He stopped after finding Yugi's wonderful violet eyes. Right away Yugi smiled as the request was fulfilled.

"Yogata!" Jounochi sighed.

"You can hear me?" Yugi said looking down at Yami. Yami took a deep breath and managed a small nod.

"Aibou.." Was barely heard from his scratchy voice.

"Just rest please." Yugi said.

How could he argue with that? No more then two minutes later Yami was sound asleep on Yugi's lap taking small slow breaths as to not cause him self any more pain then he had too. It was great to see life out of the seemingly lifeless body they had pulled out of the rubble. Of course it was great to know Yami wasn't dead…yet. Jounochi stood up throwing down the bloody rag he held.

"What do you mean YET?" He shouted angrily.

"Exactly what you THINK it means ya pin head. We need to get out of here and find him some medical attention PLUS those things could be back any time now, we don't know what they are fully capable of!" Furanku yelled. The two argued for a few minutes before Yugi decided to speak up.

"He is right we have to find a safe place to go, but I don't know how we are going to do that." Yugi said as the two calmed down.

"We'll see how well the kid is a little later, then we'll decide where to go." Furanku said

"I wanna see Jichan!" Rebecca who had been quiet all this time was finally her self again.

"Yes, we should try to get to Tokyo.." Yugi said

"I'm not sure if that's such a good idea." Jounochi said

"I don't care! I wanna see JICHAN!" She shouted.

"It might be dangerous, it may have already wiped out Tok..oophh" Jounochi was halted in his sentence by an elbow to the stomach. Rebecca sniffled as she started to tear up.

"You think…you think Jichan is dead?" She said with pain in her eyes as tears poured out. No one spoke right away which only sent her gasping for breath as she began to sob.

"Rebecca…we don't know what has happened anywhere else, but we will look as long and as hard as we can until we find them." Yugi said. Rebecca sniffled regaining what little composure she had left and wiped her sloppy tears from her face.

"Lets all try and get some rest until it is a little safer to leave." Furanku said.


	4. Chaos and Riots

A/N Yes the Yami part was taken from my own experiences with passing out. And to those of you who are wondering it's not me who has bad grammar I wanted Furanku to have bad grammar just to show he is kind of rough and not very charming but maybe he still cares for his nephew a little?

Sorry for making you wait so long but I've had a major lack of inspiration plus I've been busy a lot lately but now that I got my hours cut at work because of our slow season I can write more! Don't worry I will NOT give up on this fic! I really enjoy writing this, and I am looking for other movies I can do other fics with so if you have any ideas let me know. I need a movie that is easy to cross over and that I have seen and that I like. I already think I know the next movie I will do! Well enjoy next chapter and REVIEW! XD

Disclaimer: I own one boot, a tooth pick, and an empty pack of gum but not YuGiOh or War of the Worlds!

OoOoOoO

Chaos and Riots

OoOoOoO

The pain was what woke him. Every inch of his body burned almost like it was on fire. His insides felt like they were hamburger meat, not to mention the huge headache he had. Although his arms were weak and it was painful to move any part of his body, he ignored it and lifted his arm up enough to feel the cloth tied to his head like a bandage. He pulled his hand back to look at his fingers which now were tinted red from the wetness coming from the cloth. Was he bleeding? He didn't remember getting hit in the head nor did he remember getting hit by a truck, or at least that's what it felt like happened. Even though his muscles painfully protested it Yami sat up. He was lightheaded at first as the sudden movement made him dizzy, but soon as the room settled in place Yami took a look around. His surroundings were a bit disturbing. One wall in front of him was completely caved in not to mention the ceiling above it. Through the wall you could see the larger part of the basement where there seemed to be even greater damage. Yami turn to look behind him seeing Yugi sleeping softly while leaning against the wall. Rebecca was not to far from them rapped in a blanket sleeping rather unsoundly. Standing wasn't a good idea rather a painful idea. The muscles in his legs began to burn as they supported more of Yami's weight. Just as he stood fully on his own Jounochi and Furanku walked into the room arguing as quietly as they could. Jounochi stopped immediately when he seen Yami standing in front of him. Furanku ran into his nephew becoming aggravated not seeing Yami right away.

"What are you doing? You should be resting still!" Jounochi said grabbing onto Yami who looked as if he would fall at any moment.

Furanku was surprised at the will power of the boy. By now Yugi had awaken looking up right away seeing Yami on his feet. He stood up taking hold of his yami making sure he wouldn't fall from the weakness in his legs. Yami pulled a hand up and held his throbbing head just above the gash that was bandaged above his eye.

"What happened?" Yami mumbled trying to focus a bit more.

"We were attacked and the house crumbled around us, you got trapped underneath it all." Yugi said

"You don't remember?" Jounochi said

"Not really.." Yami said

"Well it's great you're moving 'cause we need 'te get out of here as quick as we can." Furanku said.

"Are you sure? He doesn't seem well enough to be moving around yet." Jonouchi said

"Its either that or we wait for those things to come and kill us!" Furanku said.

"Well I just don't want my friend to get hurt any worse then what he is already!" Jounochi shouted.

"Instead you would rather us all die when those things come back?" Furanku yelled back. Rebecca who was now sitting up listening to the argument was becoming frightened by the assumption that the tripods would return. She covered her ears trying to block out the shouts but she could still hear the two yelling.

"Is that your plan to let us all get killed?" Furanku shouted.

"No my plan is to protect my friends!" Jounochi yelled.

"Well it doesn't seem like your doing a very good job BAKA!" Furanku yelled back.

"STOP IT!" Rebecca yelled from behind everyone. She was now on her feet sobbing from the all the yelling. They stopped stunned by the young girl's out burst and looked at her.

"STOP IT NOW! STOP FIGHTING!" She sank to her knees crying thick painful tears. "I don't want anyone to fight! I just want to see JICHAN!" She screamed.

She buried her face into her hands. No one moved right away. Yami finally pulled away from Yugi's hold and stepped towards the hysterical girl walking as best as he could trying not to look as injured as he was. Despite the burning of his muscles he kneeled down to her and put his arm around her. She halted in her sobs and looked up at Yami with immense pain in her eyes and tears still streaming down her face. Yami smiled at her as best as he could, making her a little less emotional.

"I will do everything in my power to get you safely to your Oji-san. I promise." Yami said strongly. The bewildered girl sniffled and wiped her eyes a bit and tried to smile faintly.

"Arigatou." She mumbled still sniffling.

Everyone calmed down a bit and decided shouting wasn't going to solve anything. Rebecca huddled into a blanket trying to rest while everyone else planned on what they should do next. Yami was still having trouble from his injured body. The pain pulsed through his body from the gash he received on his forehead and the possible fractured ribs. He could decide what annoyed him more the throbbing head ache or the difficulty breathing.

"Do you think you will be okay if we try and leave for Tokyo?" Furanku asked. Yami nodded not wanting to use up precious oxygen.

"Are you sure because you don't look very well." Yugi said.

It was true, he looked like hell. His cloths were shredded up and he was smeared with dirt. His hair was matted with dirt and blood. He had dark bruises on his face and the gash on his forehead was still bleeding. It needed at least fifteen or twenty stitches. His hands where scrapped and still bloody and the worst was his chest which was black and purple from the bruising after the truss landed on him.

"I'm okay." He managed after a long but painful breath.

"We can at last try. This place isn't safe." Furanku said getting up.

Furanku and Jounochi went to find the easiest way out of the basement. After pilling the sturdiest items to make steps to the first floor Jounochi tested it out to make sure it was safe. Furanku scooped up Rebecca and as she clung to her bag for security and he climbed up the pile to the surface. Jounochi and Yugi helped Yami climb out since it was difficult for him to breath. After they were all safe inside what used to be the living room everyone made their way out to begin their long walk to Tokyo.

They walked for a long time on the lifeless path to Tokyo. A once busy high way was now filled with empty cars and people's clothing scattered around. Over turned cars and downed power lines were everywhere but not a single person was in sight. Rebecca walked trying to keep up but she eyes focused on the ground not wanting to see the cloths of the vaporized humans that were killed by the tripods. Of in the distance there was a huge air plane that was down. It was shredded into pieces just like everything around them. As they walked by they saw the clothing. It was scattered inside the aircraft that was tore open exposing the passenger area. No one was alive. Rebecca quickly turned away starting to gasp for air. She stopped in her tracks not wanting to see the empty seats knowing everyone had fallen victim to the tripods. Yugi was the first to notice her straying behind.

"Rebecca?" Yugi questioned causing the others to stop.

Rebecca shook her head not wanting to move. Yami walked back to her and pressed her head to his chest though it caused pain but it shielded her young eyes from the horrible sights. They continued on though they were all fatigued and hungry they had to keep moving.

It was hours before they would make it to the next town. The town had clearly been attacked already, though there seemed to be people at this town much of the buildings were destroyed those that weren't had been looted for necessary food and water. The group walked though the town trying to find someplace to rest. Every now and then people would run by some carrying belongings who were also trying to find refuge and others with next to nothing. In the middle of the town there seemed to be more people running around. As they neared the center they started to hear people shouting and then suddenly there was gun fire.

"Its not safe around here, lets get away from all them people." Furanku said pulling everyone off the main road.

"What will we do now?" Jounochi asked.

"We can't stay here, panic has drove them people crazy." Furanku said. People started running by yelling and making lots of noise. Yugi pulled Rebecca behind him and Yami stood in front of Yugi. Just then a man who had a crazed look on his face stopped beside them.

"Whatcha got in the bags kid? Is it food cause you should share it you know!" The man said laughing.

"We aint got nutten you need now get lost!" Furanku said crossing his arms.

"I don't believe you! You have food and you're keeping it all to your self!" The crazed man shouted.

"I told you we aint got nothing!" Furanku said. The crazy man pushed Furanku out of the way and threw a punch and Jounochi. Jounochi being the fighter he is threw the man straight into the wall behind him. This only angered the man.

"THEY GOT FOOD THEY HAVE FOOD!" He shouted getting up and attacking Jounochi.

Other crazed people joined in hoping to get what they could. Furanku put him self between Yami and the crazed people. There were too many of them to hold off and soon Jounochi and Furanku were both on the ground getting attacked by the people. One man jumped out of the fight and ran towards Yami. Yami who had bad reaction time tried to fend the man off but was quickly knocked away. He felt to the ground causing intense pain to return to his body. Never the less he pulled him self up to try and help Yugi. The man grabbed a hold of Yugi's back pack and tried to rip it away. Yami jumped onto the man sending them both to the ground. The man jumped up right away throwing a kick to Yami's face. Soon others were helping while someone grabbed for the two bags Yugi and Rebecca had. Rebecca screamed as someone shoved her to the wall ripping the bag away from her. They tore it apart like animals throwing the continence to the ground as they searched for food. Soon everyone was fighting amongst them selves just to take what they did find. Yugi pushed his way to Rebecca who was frightened and screaming as the people around her fought for what they could get their hands on. Everyone froze as a loud blast erupted in the crowd. A man with a gun shot at the sky to calm the crowd. No one moved as he pointed the gun at everyone. 

"Take what you have and LEAVE." He shouted. The people now sobered by the shot started to back away. They left quickly in fear for their lives. The man put the gun away then helped up the nearest person to his feet. Furanku stood up wiping blood from his bloody nose.

"Thank ya for helping us." Furanku said going to help up Jounochi. He pulled the boy to his feet who quickly ran to see if Yami was alright.

"No problem." The man said going to take a look at the boy who was still collapsed on the ground.

Yugi scooted his way over to his yami and slowly turned the unconscious body over onto his back. Yugi lifted Yami up onto his lap with a sob escaping his lip from the sight of his yami. The man in the trench coat turned from the injured boy to the girl how was propped up against the building deep in her own sobs. The man stood towering above her looking down at the shivering girl. Rebecca shook like mad. From being scared from the chilly air from confusion and chaos. Tears ran down her face as she hiccupped and sobbed more. The man kneeled down to see if she was alright but only caused her to scream out for help.

"Get away! Leave me alone! Jiichan! Please! HELP MEEEE!" She screamed. The man backed away as Furanku grabbed the girl and pulled her over to Yugi who immediately calmed her down.

"Quiet Rebecca! Shhhh." Yugi said putting his arm around her. She stopped crying and shut her eyes and sobbed quietly into Yugi's shoulder. The man was quiet for a while watching the little girl cry and the injured boy while he rested in the lap of his twin. The trench coated man turned away.

"You may rest at my house if you would like. So far it's the safest place in this town. I have plenty of medical supplies there for you to use. Furanku nodded and gathered up Yami into his arms. Yugi pulled Rebecca to her feet and led her in the direction the man showed them.

Rebecca was still shaking. Yugi could feel her hand trembling in his. Her face was scratched up and slightly bruised from the scuffle and her eyes were puffy and red from the tears. She stared blankly at the ground as they walked. Yami looked worse then before. His breathing was ruff and painful. His eyes watered and the gash above his eye was split open more. Blood ran down his face and covered his neck and shoulder. Dirt mixed into the blood and matted his hair. The little part of his face that wasn't bloody was pale from the loss of blood. The man lead them further into town finding a house that was unscathed from the attacks and from the riots of desperate people. He took the exhausted people into his house then quickly found supplies to help the badly injured boy. Furanku laid Yami down covering him with a blanket to keep him warm. The man returned with medical supplies and went to trying to stop the blood loss above Yami's eye. Yugi sat down far enough away so that the two men could work on helping his yami. Rebecca was in a deep daze still a bit shaky from the riot. She huddled next to Yugi for some kind of comfort. Jounochi stood blankly staring a head at the boy lying on the ground covered in a blanket still bleeding all over the tan carpet.

After the man and Furanku fixed up Yami's injuries and bandaged him up the man went to getting some clean water for them to drink. Yugi sat with Yami and Rebecca sat close to Yugi. Jounochi and Furanku also rested against the wall. Everyone was exhausted from everything that had happened. The man walked back with water for everyone and sat down him self to rest.

"I would like te thank you fer helpin' us out, Mr.…" Furanku began.

"John Tetsudai, nice to meet you." He said

"My name is Furanku; dis here is my nephew Katsuya Jounochi, and his friends." Furanku said

"Thank you for helping us" Yugi said still by his yami's side. Rebecca was quiet still huddling against Yugi for safety.

"No problem, things are really getting out of hand out there ever since those things showed up. You know they built the machines right under us with out us even knowing it?" John said

"I figured they have been planning this for some time." Furanku said

"They knew exactly how to take us out. This isn't an evasion is an extermination." John said. Everyone was quiet. Saying something like that was almost like giving up all hope.

"I know one tings fer sure, I aint letting no damn alien kill me off." Furanku said.

"Well you can stay here as long as this place holds out. After that I don't know where you could go. I heard there isn't many places left that aren't destroyed." John said. The room was quiet again. Rebecca sat by Yugi starting to think. If there weren't many places left that were not destroyed did that mean Tokyo was destroyed? Did that mean her Jichan was dead? She started to sniffle and tears rolled down her face once again. Yugi saw her painful tears sliding down her dirty tired face. He put an arm around her pulling her closer.

"Don't worry Rebecca once mou hitori no boku is well again he will help us get you to your Jichan. He promised remember?" Yugi said.

She looked up at Yugi who smiled at her. She nodded slowly then looked at Yami who was sleeping. The blood was mostly wiped off of him but what was left was dry and smeared into his hair. Through his dirty tired face you could see how pale and weak he was. Rebecca put her hand on Yami's arm and laid her head down close to his heart and cried. She didn't want Yami to die and Yugi seemed to think he would be okay but he looked so……dead

"Mou hitori no Yugi, please come back to us and protect us." She sobbed into his shoulder. Yugi's eyes filled with tears as the girl cried for his yami.

"Don't worry Rebecca mou hitori no Yugi is strong and he will be better in no time." Jounochi said from behind her. She sniffled and nodded.

"You should get rest while you still can." John said pulling out some blankets for everyone.

Rebecca lay her head down next to Yami and Yugi and tried to relax her tense body. Yugi rested against the wall with Rebecca in front of him and Yami beside her. Jounochi sat not far from Yugi resting against the wall too. John called Furanku in to the next room to talk to him a short while.

"Need a drink?" John said holding up a bottle of vodka.

"I could use it. Thanks." Furanku said gladly taking the bottle.

"You know those things took out nearly every big city in the world and no weapons have worked against them at all." John said. Furanku was quiet. He took a slug of the liquor and handed it back to John who took a drink too.

"If this keeps up there will be nothing left at all. Nothing." John said

"So much has been destroyed already and it's only been 'bout two days." Furanku said

"They rode the lightning down to the machine and they new exactly how to destroy us. If we are going to stay alive we have to find a way to hide from them. I don't think there will be any way to make them leave." John said.

"If dares a way we'll find it fer sure. Until den I will do what all I can to keep dees kids safe." Furanku said taking the bottle again and slugging more of the alcohol.


	5. Invade the home

I'm back! Sorry it took so long but I have a 2nd job now so I work about 55 or more hours a week. It's kind of hard to get any time to my self. I wanted to let you know a few things before you continue on…

Spelling and grammar-I suck at it but I now have a beta reader and its really not going to get any better so try and deal common! Gomen gomen!

The plot-Yeah its not getting any better either and I'm not changing it so sorry please.

The title-I was told that it should be renamed because its ripping off the movie well I guess I can under stand that but I like my title. I can't think of anything better to name it so suggestions wouldn't hurt!

No like no read!

Disclaimer: I own a shoe lace and a dirty tissue but I really don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the movie War of the Worlds.

OoOoOoO

Invade the home

OoOoOoO

Rebecca blinked her eyes open slowly looking around the dimly lit room. Yugi was beside her still sleeping softly. Jounochi was not far also sleeping. She looked on the other side of her seeing Yami still the same as before. She watched him for a short while as his chest lifted and fell as his sharp breaths rushed in his lungs a bit delayed. The bandage above his eye seemed to be full now as the gash didn't seem to stop bleeding. She pulled her legs to her chest and hugged them. Yami twitched a little in his rest and took a deep breath making his flinch in pain. Rebecca with a gasp watched Yami in his painful slumber, wishing she could some how ease his pain. She went back to hugging her legs. She looked back at Yugi who was still asleep. He looked peaceful amidst all the chaotic mess that was happening and with Yami bring injured. She didn't know how he could sleep at this time. Just as she was deep in thought Yugi blinked open his eyes seeing Rebecca awake in front of him. She moved her aqua blue eyes up to look at the awakened Yugi. She faintly smiled seeing her true love now awake.

"Darde?" She whispered

"Can't you sleep Rebecca?" Yugi asked rubbing his eyes. She slowly shook her head.

"You should really get some rest you know?" Yugi said softly.

"So should you." Rebecca said looking away.

She moved her sad eyes to look at Yami. Yugi did the same. They were quiet for a long time looking at the injured yami lying motionless under the thin sheet. Rebecca watched him breathing just as slowly as he did earlier. She could hear his words in her head still. The soothing words telling her he would find her Jichan no matter what, the promise he made to her.

"Ne Darde?" Rebecca whispered.

"Un?" Yugi said looking at her. Her eyes never left Yami. She focused on him for a short while before asking her question.

"Do you think mou hitori no Yugi will ever wake up?" She said as her voice faltered in sadness. Yugi didn't answer. He wanted to say yes. He wanted to tell her he would be just fine. In reality he wasn't sure if anyone would make it. The world as they knew it was slowly changing. Death was everywhere and the tripods were gaining their victory as they sat idle in John's house.

"Darde?" Rebecca turned to him with her aqua eyes hoping for reassurance.

"Uh………ah, he will be just fine." Yugi said with a shaky smile. Tears slid down his cheeks. Rebecca scooted closer to him and rested against his shoulders.

"I don't want him to leave us Darde." Rebecca said just before she drifted off to sleep. Yugi sighed as the girl slept against his shoulder.

"Neither do I." Yugi mumbled watching Yami sleep.

Everyone woke to the sound of far off explosions followed by rumbling. John was already at the window looking out into the darkness. He offered no explanation to anyone except that they all needed to go to the basement. No one questioned him. Furanku and Jounochi ever so gently picked up Yami and took him down the stairs. Yugi and Rebecca followed quickly as the rumbling got worse. He led them down the strangely deep basement then shut out all the lights. Rebecca clung to Yugi as a lifeline shaking again at the horrible noise above them. Everyone was as quiet as possible as the attack raged above ground. Everyone was in their own thoughts wondering what was going on above them. It didn't seem to be hitting John's house but it wasn't far either. Soon everything settled down and it became quiet. John lit a candle and looked around.

"What…what was that?" Jounochi whispered.

"Don't worry about it." John said.

"Don't worry? How can you say that? There are still people out there!" Jounochi said angrily.

"If its not happening HERE then I think you should not worry about it." John repeated.

Jounochi clenched his fist. Though John did have a point he couldn't help but fear for everyone who might be caught in the middle of what ever was out there. Everyone became silent again in the candle lit room. Furanku and John stepped out of the room again and Jounochi rested against the wall. Yugi was half asleep him self. Rebecca however found no peace. She sat hugging her legs wishing for rest but none came. In her restless mood she realized there were life signs from the boy in front of her.

Yami opened his eyes finally seeing nothing at first. The room was dark and his eyes were terribly blurred. He blinked them a few times to focus them better. He soon saw a blurred figure about him. He blinked again as the figure started to focus in front of him. It was a girl looking rather worried about something. He blinked again as the girl focused more. It was Rebecca. Yami shifted his eyes to look around his very unfamiliar surroundings. It was to dark for him to make out anything else. He looked back at Rebecca and studied her expression. He soon tried to move his body resulting in his senses to rush back to him. Suddenly he could feel all the pain his body had been numb to earlier. The pain was so strong it took his breath away. He doubled over as he gasped for the sweet air that escaped him. Rebecca turned wide eye and shook Yugi scared that something was terribly wrong with Yami. Yugi awoke seeing his Yami in such pain jumped up to find John and Furanku.

"Rebecca calm him down onegai!" Yugi said as he ran off.

"Calm him? How do I..?" She said frightened by the suffering boy in front of her.

"Mou hitori no Yugi! Please hold still you will make it worse!" Rebecca said taking his hand.

Yami was still gasping for air. Rebecca's words had not yet reached him. His breaths only worsened his instant pain. He shut his eyes tight as tears slid out while the pain increased. John ran back into the room followed by Yugi. He quickly went to helping out the pain stricken boy. It took a while before anyone could calm Yami's pain but soon it dulled enough for the boy to rest his body. Yami was still fuzzy as to his surroundings but he opened his eyes trying to find Yugi. Yugi came into view soon enough. This helped settle Yami's mind. He rested as the people around him made conversation. He could feel Yugi's warm hand holding his.

"So what are we going to do now?" Jounouchi asked.

"What da hell can we do?" Furanku said.

"Aren't we going to Tokyo?" Jounouchi said.

"Right now I don't think it's possible." Furanku said

"What about Jichan? I want to see him!" Rebecca said

"I'm sorry but I don't even know if we can make it there." Furanku said

"But!"

"No but's Rebecca, its dangerous out there and I aint taken no chances wit dis injured boy and that crazy mob runnin' around." Furanku said crossing his arms. Rebecca's arms fell in defeat. She sat down next to Yugi as tears came to her eyes. Would she ever see her Jichan again?

"The best thing is ta wait fer now and see how everything goes." Furanku said

It was quiet the rest of the night. Everyone tried to get some rest. Even Rebecca acquired some sleep, though it was uneasy. When she woke it was mostly dark, but the room was still dimly lit by the candles. She sat up pulling her knees to her chest to hug them. She looked around seeing everyone asleep, everyone but Yugi. Her love was standing looking out the one window in the room. She picked her tired body off the ground and drug her heavy feet over to Yugi. She was quiet as she stood next to him. It was a while before he moved, pulling his eyes to the young girl next to him.

"The world seems so lifeless." He said looking down at her.

He could see how tired she was. Her hair was ratted and dirt was laced into her appearance. Her cloths were no longer as colorful as they once were. She was pale and shaky. Her blue eyes were slightly blood shot. Yugi vaguely wondered if he looked just as beat as she did. She looked at him as if asking for comfort. Comfort wasn't something easy they could find anymore. Yugi looked past her seeing some movement from the look-a-like behind her. He moved past the girl and kneeled down to see how his yami was. Rebecca followed him to check on the injured boy.

"How is he?" Rebecca asked meekly. Yugi was quiet.

Yami's face twitched with pain as he stirred in his rest. They watched him helplessly knowing they were powerless to ease his suffering. Rebecca leaned back against the wall and rested her chin on top of her crossed arms as she pulled her knees up to her chest. She kept a close eye on Yami watching the faint movements from his bruised body. Thoughts grew in her mind about the situation they were in. It didn't seem very hopeful that they would ever make it to Tokyo. The only hope she had left seemed to be floating away in unconsciousness right now. Yami had promised to return her to her grandfather but he was in no condition to help anyone right now. She was struggling to hold on to that diminishing hope Yami gave her, however as he drifted in his unconsciousness negative thoughts grew in her mind. It was a horrible uneasy feeling she had. Things didn't seem like they would improve any and actually they got worse in a split second. A loud crash was heard from above sending the girl into a panic. The others were instantly sent into a high alert status from the commotion above. Rebecca couldn't help but let out a shriek that was quickly muffled by John from behind her who smothered her noise with his hands. Everyone was silent as the noise from above continued. It seemed as if there was someone above them trashing about the upper part of the house. Rebecca's eyes were wide and tears streamed out soaking John's hand as he continued to keep her from crying out.

Jounouchi crouched close to the stairs. He glanced up looking towards the first floor. He moved closer to the stairs and took a step up to get closer. Furanku and John watched at he moved up the stairs slowly just before looking back. They both shook their heads. Furanku waved for him to stop and come back down but Jounouchi ignored and continued up the steps slowly and quietly as the noise from above continued. After he arrived at the top of the steps he looked through the half open door trying to see what was causing all the noise.

Three legged aliens, that's was what he saw. They were like chimps as they rummaged through the house like nosy little children. They over turned furniture and knocked pictures down as they looked through the strange living area. They explored everything and anything as if there was no respect for the living beings they were trying to exterminate. It was almost as if they were mocking the soon to be extinct human race by trashing the house. Jounouchi felt his anger raise as the aliens did as they pleased as the humans in the house hid in fear. All he wanted was to kill them, to make sure none of them walked out alive. What good would that do? There had to be hundreds or thousands of them. Kill these few would only give away their hiding spot. Jounouchi slowly moved back down the stairs on step at a time. His eyes did catch a look at an alien moving towards the door. He froze instantly as the three legs moved closer. He didn't move and held his breath in to keep the thing from noticing that he was only a few feet away behind the half open door. Just then the noisy creature overturned a hall table knocking it into the door slamming it shut. The sudden action caused Jounouchi to fall backwards down the steps. Furanku jumped up to catch him but was too late.

Furanku took hold of Jounouchi and dragged him to his feet.

"Ya tryin' to get us killed boy!" He half yelled. Then there was a smashing noise against the door and Furanku quickly dragged the boy under the stairs to hide. John pulled Rebecca out of sight and Yugi helplessly hide next to Yami huddling next to him on the ground.

The door knob slowly turned at the top of the stairs. Yugi hugged his Yami as they were the only two who could not get out of plain view. Yugi shut his eyes tight not wanting to see the door open. The knob turned more with a click that released the door and it slid open. Everyone was about ready to pass out from holding their breath, trying to keep still and out of sight. The loud crash down the stairs wasn't any help as the table tumbled to the bottom of the stairs. Yugi slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the empty door way and the table that had been knocked down the stairs and broken into a thousand splintery pieces. Soon Furanku stood up dropping Jounouchi where he stood and left to check the damage. John released a bewildered Rebecca leaving her still tearful and sniffling not far from the speechless Yugi. She stared at the broken table at the foot of the stairs still shaken up. It was amazing everyone was safe from such a close call. Yugi looked down at Yami. He had to keep Yami safe until he could manage on his own. Maybe then they could get moving again and make their way to Tokyo. Then maybe they would be able to find his and Rebecca's Jichan's. Even after they found them what would they do? Finding them wasn't going to keep them safe. Finding them wasn't going to end this madness, nor would it bring back anyone who had died already. Did Rebecca know this already? Yugi looked over at the frightened girl. Jounouchi soon found reality and started to gather the pieces of the table from the foot of the stairs, ignoring the fact that Rebecca was focusing on it to keep her sanity. Jounouchi stacked up the pieces off to the side to get it out of the way then he turned to Yugi.

"You okay?" His voice was shaking and horse. Yugi only nodded. Jounouchi looked down at Yami would didn't seem to be getting better and for as long as he would still unconscious hope seemed to be hard to find. Jounouchi turned to Rebecca who seemed to be at her wits end. She was distraught and confused. She didn't look very sane, like she would snap at any moment. And she did.

"Rebecca?" Jounouchi's scratchy voice tried to reach her. Her eyes were blank. No expression could be made out on her pale face.

"Rebec..?"

"We are going to die down here." She mumbled. That wasn't a statement they wanted to hear.

"Don't say that, we will find a way.."

"Shut up! Don't try and make it seem okay WHEN ITS NOT!" She shouted. The two boys were quiet. Neither could answer to a statement like that.

"Did you see them!" Rebecca asked jumping up and shaking Jounouchi.

"Wha.."

"You saw them right! Those things!" She shouted again shaking him then pounding on him hoping to get answers.

"I…"

"What did they look like, those things that are going to kill us?" She cried sinking to the ground.

"Rebecca.." Jounouchi sat down with the hysterical girl.

"Are we…just going to keep…hiding…and hiding………forever?" She sobbed.

"No, were not." Jounouchi said rubbing her back.

The loud stomping could be heard from miles away. Jounouchi jumped up and headed to the nearest window to look. The tripods were on the move again he peeked out the basement window to see them from a far moving further into the city. Jounouchi ran up the stairs to look outside from the front door where John and Furanku already were. Yugi soon followed to see what was going on with Rebecca clung to him like a wet napkin.

"They are headed someplace." John said

"Off to cause more trouble I suppose." Furanku said. The red hazy sky behind the pods looked like blood almost symbolizing the destruction they were about to cause yet again.

"We better get down stairs before they notice us." John said turning to the basement. Everyone followed him one after another. Rebecca was a little reluctant to go. Yugi turned to se what the hold up was since she stopped clinging to him.

"Hiding again?" She mumbled.

"Just until it's safe." Yugi said with a sigh.

"And when will that be?"


	6. River of blood

Hey everyone I'M BACK! Thought you were rid of me for good? HA! No such luck! Why haven't I updated in months? A few reasons actually. ONE I've moved like four times since my last chapter was posted. TWO My computer went to visit that great server in the sky. THREE I fixed the other computer I have but it didn't want to accept the cable internet I was using. Well have no fear I'm back and I don't plan on forgetting to finish this fanfic. I WILL FINISH IT! I'm just hoping this computer stays in good health and writers block doesn't attack me like sharks on chum again. ANYWAYS, the story is kind of disturbing if I do say so, everyone seems to be using their last drop of sanity. Hope it doesn't sound to retarded I took my time on this chapter but I wanted to get it posted as fast as I could. And remember I don't claim to be a great speller or writer so try and deal. ENJOY.

Disclaimer: If you actually think I own any of this you must be mental. (Me the one who had to go with out a computer for months because she is poor.) XD No I don't own "Yu-Gi-Oh" or "War of the Worlds"

OoOoOoO

River of blood

OoOoOoO

It seemed to be quiet for a long time. Everyone was already on the edge and the silence made things worse. No one had even tried to sleep. Rebecca took to a corner all by her self staring straight a head with a dead blank expression. Her face look like that of someone who had been crying for three days non stop. Yugi had never left Yami's side although he was worried about Rebecca. Jounouchi sat quietly only feet from Yugi every once in a while scanning his eyes over to look at Rebecca. Furanku and John stayed only a while before going to the first level to look through the mess that was made the day before. They spent a short amount of time up there before coming back down with the goal items they were searching for. John dropped the sack down in the middle of the dark room.

"There wasn't much left. Everything is ruined. There is no power so most of the food is trashed. All we could manage to get was some canned food and after this is gone that's it so don't waist anything." John said.

Furanku took a seat and began to pull out cans of food. He cut open a can and offered it to the kids. Jounouchi was the first to come forward and take the can of vegetables. Furanku took another can and opened it offering it to Yugi and Rebecca. Yugi looked down at Yami feeling guilty that he could get something to eat when Yami was still unconscious. Rebecca only stared forward as if she were already dead.

"Ya need to get something in your stomach kids." Furanku said still offering the can towards them.

Yugi glanced quickly at Rebecca who's blank stare almost frightened him. He shook it off then moved forward to take the can. He quickly took his place back next to his yami to eat the food. It felt so good to finally get something in his stomach but soon he realized Rebecca was still sitting almost lifeless in the corner of the room. John and Furanku suggested he leave her alone then they left to rummage the first floor again. Yugi was nearly done eating while Jounouchi was trying to get the final drops of juice from the can. Yugi looked up seeing Jounouchi keeping his eyes on Rebecca.

"Is she okay?" Jounouchi asked his shorter friend. Yugi sighed and crawled over to Rebecca.

"Hey…Rebecca……You really should eat something. We need to stay healthy until we can make it to Tokyo." Yugi said. Rebecca only stared forward. Yugi took a can of vegetables and held it in front of her.

"Look…see its good. You should eat some." Yugi said. Her blank eyes only shifted to stare at the can. Tears were in her eyes but she seemed to have no expression still and little energy as well.

"Listen Rebecca I'm right here and I'm not moving from your side until you eat something." Yugi said putting his arm around her. Yugi sat the can of food down and remained next to Rebecca for a long time.

Though everyone was exhausted they still remained awake. John rashen the food to keep from running out too fast. There was enough water to drink for now and John tried to supply enough of it in bottles that he found. Yugi took his bottle of water and tried to coax Rebecca into taking a drink however her emotionless state carried on. To try and keep her well Yugi put small amounts of water in her mouth in hopes that she would swallow it which worked alright but she was still unresponsive to everything. After getting her to swallow a few gulps of water Yugi put his arm back around her and rested against the wall. It became quiet once more. Time didn't seem to be passing at all. It seemed they were stuck in a time warp where everything was at a stand still.

Jounouchi was the first one to make any kind of movement after several hours. He stood on weak legs moving towards the window. He leaned against the brick letting his weak body stretch out some. He pulled him self from the wall under the tiny window to look at red thick spider web like material. Taking a closer look now he realized it was coming from the window it self. It was rubbery and wet almost as it were like veins. Jounouchi pulled it off the wall realizing there was some of it spreading everywhere now. He began to force the window open hoping to find the source of it. After pulling the window open to see outside he quickly wished he would have just ignored it. The once blue sky out side was now blood red and the land seemed to be soaked in blood. The trees were covered in vines of the blood coated cords. There was a lake of red liquid gathered in the ground. Not quite out of sight was about three tripods slowly walking in the distance. Jounouchi backed up nearly tripping over John. He stumbled and backed into the wall on the other side of the room as he pointed to the window.

"What's the matter with you boy!" Furanku snarled.

"The…the…blood……everywhere!" Jounouchi said sliding down to a sitting position. John stood up to look out the window while Furanku tried to calm Jounouchi. Yugi was alarmed by his friend's reaction and worried about what Jounouchi could have possibly seen out the window. Soon the sour smell of coagulated blood filled the basement.

"What's going on? What's that smell?" Yugi asked as Jounouchi started to gag.

"It human blood! Isn't it! They are using us as fertilizer! Grinding us up and soaking the ground in our own blood!" Jounouchi shouted. Yugi got up obviously alarmed at the happenings. 

"Just calm down don't worry about what's out side right now." John said

"NO! FUCK THAT!" Jounouchi stood up. "Its BLOOD out there! They are using BLOOD to water the ground! Look ever the SKY is RED!" Jounouchi was sobbing and shaking as he shouted but before he could get another word out Furanku pulled back and punched him as hard as he could. Jounouchi dropped back down to the floor.

"Get ur self a grip kid, shouting isn't gonna fix ar situation. Yell like that one more time and I will brake ur neck." Furanku said trying to stay calm him self.

"Now what are…Rebecca?" Yugi said realizing she at some point during the frenzy had got up and left. Yugi looked around not seeing her anywhere.

"Where is Rebecca?" Yugi shouted getting John and Furanku's attention.

"Damnit We gotta find her, she is crazier then my nephew here." Furanku said. John ran up stairs pushing everything out of his way seeing the door to the house was open.

"Kuso, where did she go?" John said. Soon Furanku and Yugi were with him. They searched for her in the blood soaked scenery shouting her name. Yugi cautiously moved around crossing over to the other side of the stream of blood that was flowing calmly through the ground.

"Rebecca!" She didn't seem to be in sight anywhere so Yugi turned to look some where else only to find a Tripod towering over him.

The sight nearly caused him to faint but keeping him self conscious he backed away slowly just before stepping in the large stream of blood. He gasped and jumped forward from the stream trying to find another way to run instead of the human liquid behind him. The tripod was well aware of Yugi and decided to add him to the cage of people that hug from the top of the pod. The long tentacle shot at Yugi to snatch him up but on reflex Yugi jump falling backwards into the pool of blood. He scrambled to his feel trying to put more space between him and the pod. He waded through the blood pool trying not to vomit from being in a pool of blood. He stumbled into the knee high lake as the tripod took a step shaking the ground below. Yugi sat up coughing and choking on the red liquid. Yugi looked up to see the tripod above him again but this time there was someone standing wide eyed and frightened behind it.

"REBECCA!" Yugi shouted stumbling to his feet and running under the pod towards Rebecca. Yugi grabbed her arms trying to run with her to safety but she wouldn't move. The look on her face was pure shock and horror seeing Yugi covered head to toe soaked in blood.

"Rebecca COMMON!" Yugi screamed just as he did the pod had snatched him up dragging him high into the air where it sucked him into the pod. After several minutes they watched as Yugi dropped from inside the pod to the cage of people who were screaming in terror. Rebecca dropped to her knees.

"DARDE!" She screamed as he was ripped from her arms. She didn't have to wait long before the pod reached back down snatching her up as well.

John and Furanku could only watch helplessly as the two were taken into the pod's cage. The cage of screaming people hung to the side of the pod as it began to walk again. Yugi sat up in the cage . There was people on top of people and he struggled to keep from standing on anyone. Lots of them were screaming and crying other seem to be mad. There didn't seem to be a way out but Yugi pushed his way to a less dense area to look though the bars that held them in.

"Yugi!" He could hear John and Furanku yelling.

"UP HERE!" Yugi shouted putting his arms through the bars waving at them.

"Stay calm we'll get you out!" John yelled. Yugi pulled his arms back in and glanced around just as Rebecca dropped into the cage.

"Rebecca!" Yugi rushed through the people to get to her.

"Darde!" She screamed latching on to him like a leach.

"Don't worry they will find a way to get us out of here." Yugi said.

John ran to the basement searching madly for what ever he could get a hold of to help Yugi and Rebecca. Furanku tried to help but there didn't seem to be much that would work against the sky scraper like tripod. John pulled open a wooden crate that he remembered he had. He took out a box wrapped up labeled 'Gun Powder' and opened it up.

"Gun Powder? Why da hell you got a trunk full of gun powder for?" Furanku asked

"I used to collect guns well I still kind of do, anyway we might be able to use this." John said pulling out things from the box.

After a few minutes the two men had managed to rig up a few sloppy bombs. They were quickly outside again where the pod that was still holding Yugi stood. John took out one of the home made bombs and lit the fuse. He waited about five seconds before launching it into the air. The tripod seemed to be too tall and it exploded just short of the main part of the pod. The explosion made everyone scream louder. Yugi hugged Rebecca as tight as he could keeping her safely close to in in the mess of panicking people around them. John lit another fuse and waited this time launching the bomb up as high as his muscles would let him throw it. The bomb went off missing by only a few feet and the tripod was completely unaffected by the blast.

"This isn't going to work, that thing is to protected to do any damage like this." John said

"Then lets try it a different way." A horse voice said from behind them. The two men turned to see Yami who was being helped by Jounouchi.

"What the hell are you doing? You should be resting!" John said.

"Let me see that." Yami said completely ignoring them and taking a bomb from John. Yami made his way closer to the pod which was now getting ready strike at it's attackers.

"What are you doing?" John yelled

"Are ya crazy get over here!" Furanku shouted.

"This is the only thing to do.." Yami said as the Pot reached down to grab him. Yami lit the fuse just as it scooped him up and sucked in into the pod.

"Mou hitori no boku!" Yugi screamed seeing Yami getting pulled into the pod. 

Yugi stood up and tumbled towards the center of the cage where Yami would most likely be dropping from. He could hear Rebecca screaming as he left her amidst the screaming people. Soon the pod dropped Yami down into the cage. Instantly Yugi clobbered him with a hug.

"Your okay mou hitori no boku!" Yugi said with his arms around Yami. Yami hugged his Aibou relieved he was alright then he took action. He quickly moved them as far from the pod as the cage would take them making sure Rebecca was with them.

"Everyone get down!" Yami shouted as the bomb went off from inside the pod.

John, Furanku and Jounouchi watched as the explosion ripped through the pod shattering the outer shell completely. The pod began to crumble and the cage was sent crashing to the ground with all the screaming people in it. Yami held tightly onto Yugi and Rebecca as they hit the ground and the cage smashed falling apart it self. After the shock cleared everyone began to leave the broken cage that once imprisoned them. Yami helped Yugi and Rebecca up as they were some of the last to exit the cage with the destroyed pod in clear view behind them. Everyone around them began to cheer as if they had just won the war. Rebecca was the next to clobber Yami with a hug.

"Mou hitori no Yugi I'm so glad your okay!" She sobbed into his chest. Wincing from the pain he was still in, he tried his best to hug her back to give some comfort to the sobbing girl.

John and Furanku took it upon them selves to bring water to everyone that was free from the cage now. Jounouchi held out a towel to Yugi who was still covered head to foot in blood. Yugi was quiet and at first he didn't even seem to notice Jounouchi standing in front of him.

"Yugi.." Jounouchi said quietly. Yami watched his aibou in what look like shock almost. Yami took the towel and began to wipe Yugi's face off gently. Yugi blinked realizing what Yami was doing. Yami saw Yugi's eyes slowly move up to look at him as he continued to clean the blood from him face as best as he could.

"Are you alright Aibou?" Yami voice was soothing and more then comforting to hear.

Yugi nodded slowly and took the towel from Yami to clean as much blood off of him as he could. He seem to be shaking as he wiped the redness away. Of course it was never going to come off completely since he was drenched in it but he tried harder and harder nearly rubbing his skin off.

"Aibou.." Yami said as Yugi who was nearly in a panic as he scrubbed his skin.

"Darde…" Rebecca said watching Yugi. She suddenly grabbed Yugi tossing the towel away from him.

"Stop it! Everything is okay now! Mou hitori no Yugi is here! Now we can go to Tokyo and find our Jichans!" Rebecca shouted at him. Yugi took a few deep shaky breath as Rebecca clung to him. Tears were running down his face slowly. Rebecca looked up at Yugi with concern.

"Darde……you want me to find you a shower?" She said sniffling. Yugi smiled as much as he could shaking his head. Yami stood up and turned to John.

"We have to leave for Tokyo." Yami told him.

They spent the next few hours resting. No one had much sleep in the past few days and Yami wasn't in the greatest condition either. Rebecca finally let her self eat something which was a relief. John pack what he could while trying to keep it light enough for the journey to Tokyo. After they were rested up as much as they could and things looked quiet out side they headed out. Rebecca hid her face in Yami's shoulder as the six of them walked by the river of blood. The sky was still blood red and it seem to stretch on far out into the distance. Rebecca stayed close to Yami and Yugi as they left John's house. Yami ignored the constant pains in his ribs and head as he walked. He even hid the fact that breathing seemed to be painful. All He was concerned about now was getting Yugi and Rebecca to Tokyo like he had promised. Rebecca glanced up at Yami then looked north towards their destination.

"Mou hitori no Yugi…?" She said meekly

"Yes Rebecca?" Yami said looking down at her.

"Are we going to make it to Tokyo?" She asked softly.

"Of course."


End file.
